the break of the heart
by httyd17
Summary: kirito and asuna fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Sao chapter 1

Kirito had finish his morning hunt on floor 12 so he went thought his menu to see what he got after his hunting and saw he had a message form asuna and kirito read the message before walking off to the nearest inn for the night and went to sleep 4 hours later kirito got woke up by asuna knocking at his door so he got to let her in and she threw her arms around his neck and hug him before pulling to the bed before falling asleep in his arms. As she woke up she notice that she was still in kirito's arms and he was still asleep while holding her thought the night. Asuna had lightly woke up so they could get breakfast to eat in the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sao chapter 2

As asuna had worked up to the warmth of kirito's arms and she stared to think about her feeling's for kirito she was so deep in thought about it she didn't notice that kirito had worked up and was looking at her with a smile on his face while trying to think about what he should do today so he diced that he would spend it with her so he warped his arms around her and pulled asuna into a hug and scaring her before calming down a upon seeing it was only kirito that had pulled her in to a hug anther resting her head on his should while warping her arms around his waist before letting out a happy sigh anther that she asked him if he had any plans today and he said no but I want to spend it with you asuna a happy look cross her face before her dragged him down starts to eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Sao chapter 3

As kirito and asuna where having breakfast they were talking about the front lines and the next boss battle and deicing on how to spend the day they were talking about going together on a little guest that asuna was tell him about last week before asuna had ran away from him because of her feeling of him as more than a friend so she said that there was a rare cooking item on floor 10 so she could get him away from everyone to tell him how she feels about him so kirito was thinking about how he would do anything for asuna and dicing that he would help her with the quest to get the item for her. So kirito told her that they would head to the floor ather they finish eating and asuna nodded to him while eating her food


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 sao

Asuna had finish her breakfast she and kirito had gotten up form they table and left the inn for the teleportation gate together for floor 10 as they got to the gate kirito and asuna both each got a message to tell them when and where the next boss battle meeting is form Heathcliff

 _Asuna the meeting place is at northwest of the inn in 4 days Heathcliff_

 _Kirito the meeting place is at northwest of the inn in 4 days Heathcliff_

As they both read the message they gotasunasigh in disappoint before turning to kirito asking if he would like to spend the night at her house.

While kirito was reading his message he hears asuna sigh in disappoint so he turns to her to ask what's wrong before he can ask asuna if she ok she ask him if he would like to spend the night at her house with her and is stunned into silence by her question it took him a few seconds to think about what she said and reply saying that if it was fine with her then he would like that very much anther he said that asuna threw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly for a few minutes before letting him go before going thought the gate to floor 10 when they got there they started to walk to the forest for the quest kirito and asuna ran into agro an information broker that kirito help out in the beta test and save her form an orange guild on floor 8 they all said hello to each other before agro went into the town they had just walk out of. As kirito and asuna walk deeper into the forest they found a watchtower place with a quest to get the place while getting the food item for dinner. Kirito ask asuna if she want to do the quest with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 sao

After kirito had ask asuna if she want to do the quest with him asuna thought it would be nice to have a place with kirito where they could be with each other alone so asuna turn to kirito and said if she helped him with the quest she get the kitchen for her cooking skill when they competed the quest. So kirito thinks that is a good ideal so he agreed to that so he pressed the yes button to start the quest asuna and kirito's quest menu update with the quest information that said _**you must kill the bears that had taken place within the walls of the building to compete the quest.**_ As they headed thought the gate they saw the bears there was 4 in total kirito and asuna took 2 each as they dawn their swords they had killed one each when kirito notice that asuna's bear had claw her in the arm which in turn cause kirito to hit the said bear so hard it went flying into the wall of the building and it disappear into pixels and check if she was all right before turning to his last bear cutting it in half and turning it into pixels as he had that the quest was competed he walk over to asuna and help he up to her feet and they went to check out the place now they competed the quest. Kirito and asuna found the kitchen first look thought it then went thought the rest of the place 4 hours later they had fix up the kitchen for eat the dining room and the bedroom for now. They had just eaten dinner and walking to the bedrooms to sleep as kirito put asuna onto the bed he was about to walk out the door but asuna voice stop him as she asks him to stay the night with her because she ask him kirito couldn't say no to her so he turn to the bed walk over to her bed laid down next to her went to sleep but not before pulling her close to him as she fell asleep. __


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 sao

As asuna fell asleep next to him kirito pull up his menu to look for something he found it halfway down in his items as he made sure it was there he closes the menu he went to sleep but not before asuna was settle in his arms. As the morning sun rose above the trees kirito awoken to the smell of scramble eggs cooking as he got up he walk out of the room and into the kitchen to see asuna cooking she had just notice that was awake and skip over to him as he warps her into a hug. as he let her go kirito asked asuna what is she cooking but asuna gently push out of the kitchen and into the living room and he settled as he sat down he remember that there was two days to the boss fight went to get ready for it as he had done getting his weapon's ready asuna came out of the kitchen she was carrying a tray of food for their beanfeast she put it on the table and sat down next to kirito and laid her head on his shoulder while dirking a cup of tea she had just put down the cup when kirito asked her if she want to go out with tomorrow him asuna turn to him and said did you just asked me out on a date kirito said yes I did asuna happily threw her arms around his neck before falling asleep in his arms kirito warn their friends to not wake asuna thought the pm system then he pick her and carried her to the bed were they sept last night and gently laid down with asuna before falling asleep as well .

Reviews and ideals welcome


	7. Chapter 7

As kirito woke up he notice that asuna wasn't not in the bedroom so he got up and went to look for her and he find her reading a book in the living room as he move to sit with her asuna look up at him before putting the book down as she got up kirito hug her as she put her head on his shoulder. They both sat down kirito turn to asuna and ask her what she was doing today.

Asuna said that she was going to get some more ingents for cooking then getting her sword look at for the boss fight tomorrow. Kirito said that was good ideal but he want to take her out to tea tonight


End file.
